Lucifer Invades!
Ideal Units Strategy '1F – Baal' Baal will give you a buff that lasts 45 turns; you will need to reach the 5th floor before then in order to survive. He will then leave, so use your turn to prep the board. '2F – Uriel, Mikaela, Gabriel' Target Uriel (left); she will be attacking for around 7,500 damage, while Gabriel heals and casts buffs on their group (Mikaela will be preparing her turn). It will be difficult to do large damage due to the healing, so survive as best you can while skills are prepared. Once skills are ready, aim to kill both Uriel and Mikaela at once, before Mikaela can attack. This leaves Gabriel, who has low offensive ability, so take your time and prep the board and skills while finishing her off. Try to be as prepared as possible for the next floor. '3F – Sachiel, Flauros' It's strongly recommended to use multiple skills here and finish both enemies off immediately from the start, since they have devestating debuffs *Sachiel - casts ATK down 75%, Number of taps down by 1, raises attack freqency if she survives when Flauros dies. *Flauros - casts REC down 50% if he survives when you kill Sachiel. 4F – Beelzebub *Bar 1 - Preemptive attack: Virus (~3000 damage)(7 turns). Beezlebub will create Green Timer Panels (6,500 damage each) and attack for ~6,000 damage. Use skill bombs (e.g. Freud) and SP Panel explosions to destroy what you can, however, the Timers have a very short fuse, and he will create more the next turn. Use Fever to clear the screen and recover HP. Beelzebub may also absorb Green, Red, or Blue Panels to heal. Look to use Amaterasu’s shield during this phase to block a majority of the aoe damage, while using attack skills and rebuilding Fever. *Bar 2 - Preemptive attack: Beelzebub will decrease the drop rate of Blue and Red panels (5 turns). He will use absorption attacks on up to 20 Green and Yellow panels (max 18600 damage). It is difficult to avoid this, since these will be most of the Panels falling. If you need, you may use Fever to recover HP before this happens - He does have an ability to reduce Fever bar to 0, so be careful about saving it too long. Use Freud’s skill to block damage and provide firepower at times. He will also start to apply protect bubbles to Green Panels. Finish him asap when you have offensive skills ready or almost ready (do not use; save them for next bar). *Bar 3 - If you do not kill 3 bar within 3 turns, Beelzebub will use an instant death attack. Beat it within 3 turns with skill & Fever, but save either Amaterasu or Freud's skill for defense on the next floor. '5F – Lucifer' *Bar 1 - Lucifer's first attack will be extremely strong; use one defensive skill (e.g. Freud, Amaterasu), or it is often fatal. With Freud's skill active (40% damage reduction), it will still do 11,500 damage. Use Fever to heal afterward, as she will use fixed damage attacks for 8000 or 9999 damage. Other attacks include Green Panel lock, and ATK down (50%), so prepare large chains while waiting if this occurs. At low life, or after a large number of turns pass, Lucifer will power herself up and stop Green Panels from dropping. This is a buff in disguise, but you need it to kill her afterward. One option is to Fever to get her to low health, and once the Green Panels are gone, it’s easier to push her over to the next phase. *Bar 2 - Preemptive attack: Lucifer will remove all regular Balanced-type units' buffs. She will start hitting for 10,000-14,000 damage, depending on whether you still have the defense buff from Baal. Lucifer will attack with an AoE, then hit the party and silence them for 1 turn + deal 12,000 damage (before mitigation). Consider using Freud or Amaterasu’s skill to block damage after the first attack, preferably near the same time, so you get the REC and ATK buffs affecting the explosions from Freud's bombs. Make sure to use Fever after Freud to keep yourself healed. She will continue to attack the party with another AoE. On the fourth turn, she will set everyone to sleep, doing 7,000 damage, then hit everyone for 20k. This will kill you if you don't have the stage buff or Amaterasu’s buff on. After that, wait until she gives you a buff that makes you immune to status ailments (THIS IS NECESSARY TO AVOID SKILL BIND AND DEATH), and move on to the next bar. Your health doesn’t matter in the last bar. Try to have some skills ready going into final bar (and the others soon to be ready). *Bar 3 - (Preemptive attack: Skill bind (2 turns). This will be fatal, but if you got the buff from the previous bar, it won't affect you). You must now damage Lucifer below certain thresholds after the 2nd turn, or you will be killed. Her first turn is to make Crash Panels drop that match the lead unit, so wait for that and prepare the board on the 1st turn you have. Now is the best time to go all out and attack her. Use skills as they come up, use fever. Health doesn’t matter anymore. She just does a countdown. Get her to below 80% within the first 2 turns, to about 60% or less in the next turn, then 40% in the next. Category:Ultimate Quests Category:Work in Progress